Pink Petals and Blue Buttons
by Cerulean Daydream
Summary: '"Come on, I don't bite," he promised, his fangs glinting.' Gumball and Marshall aren't on the best of terms anymore, especially since the Vampire King won't stop being his annoying self. However, the prince decides to give Marshall one chance. Before long, after a spontaneous rescue effort, the boys take their relationship to a point that no one in Ooo would ever have foreseen.


1. Marshall's Defiance

The scheming vampire drifted without a sound through the dark, gnarled woods. The sky was inky indigo, peppered with radiant stars, and the earth was flooded with eerie moonlight. The pursuer smirked eagerly as he made his way toward the multicolored castle, mentally rehearsing his plan. That bossy pink guy thought he could ban Marshall from 'causing musical ruckuses' in the Candy Kingdom? _He's really in for some fun_, the vampire thought craftily. The strap of his blood-red axe bass was slung over his shoulder, and he had something else in the pocket of his gray striped hoodie. He also held the handle of a dense black box with one hand. Marshall was almost to the gum prince's castle when he halted midair, watching. He had just spotted a tall figure atop a protrusion of the sugary palace, silhouetted by the golden light from the arched opening behind him. The demon boy's crooked smile widened as he hurried toward the shape of his victim.

_Ahh, this is delightful_, thought Gumball, stepping out into the cool autumn night. He cheerfully sat himself down upon the smooth outdoor floor, looking out at the entrancing scenery of Ooo. _I'm so pleased it's actually quiet for a change_, the pink-skinned prince said to himself. _Oh,that Marshall person and his disturbing instrument, causing irritation in my kingdom. _He laughed softly and contently in his bright royal suit. _Not anymore, Marshall Lee. _He crossed his magenta-panted legs and leaned back against the castle wall, feeling accomplished. He didn't even notice the advancing shape far down below.

As the boy carrying the bass finally entered the castle grounds, he made sure that none of the banana guards or gumball guardians were in sight. They had been crazy tight on security ever since Marshall began 'disrupting' in the territory, but tonight, they were nowhere that he could see. With a devious expression, the Vampire King quickly flew up to the second level of the castle, the one just below Gumball's location. Stealthily, Marshall set down his miniature amplifier and withdrew the cord from his pocket. He set it up and grinned, adjusting the amp settings.

Gumball was growing sleepy up on the third level. He yawned and slid down the wall a bit, closing his eyes. _No more nightly annoyances in _this _abode of mine_.

And suddenly there was a thunderous blast of smooth noise, the unmistakable sound of a bass guitar, low and ominous like Death's unyielding call of icy resolution.

Immediately, Gumball violently jumped and flew to his feet. "_Aaugh!_ Marshall!"

Deep, wicked, laughter could be heard as the echoing explosion gradually died down. He called out something in Latin, a sort of chant.

At once, all sorts of luminescent blue ghosts emerged from the shadows. They edged around the palace's perimeter and began to sing, a spine-chilling, lifeless melody that only the undead could produce. Marshall played his bass with them, sending unearthly sound echoing all around the castle. Frenetic shivers traveled through Gumball's bones as he watched and listened to the surrounding phantoms.

When Marshall finished, he sent the spirits off and slowly ascended to where the prince stood, his chest heaving from fright and anger. "Aw, His Highness doesn't like a little entertainment?" the musician smiled fiendishly with a tilt of his head.

Gumball folded his arms. His bright purple eyes were very wide and indignant. "Mister, I have told you exactly _seven times_ not to invade my property and use that _offensive_ instrument here at such late hours! Or _any_ hour! Oh, I bet all of my people have been awoken!" He stuck his hands in his pink, coiffed hair and started pacing, as he commonly did when Marshall messed with him. "Just imagine if the gumball guardians and banana guards were not on their break . . . Honestly, Marshall Lee, have you no _courtesy?_"

The vampire planted his feet on the floor. "Come on, Gumball! You know you love my music. You can't just take that away from me, like you have the right to."

The pink boy shot his head back at Marshall and he stopped pacing. "I'll have you know that I most definitely did not appreciate what you have just done. You've made me very cross with you, and this is the last-"

"I was just giving you a little surprise! That's all, man. No harm in giving a gift to a pal," Marshall laughed, emphasizing the last word.

"A gift? You think that was a g- No! This was nothing but some sort of impolite, uncalled for . . . serenade!"

Marshall snickered. "A _serenade? _Dude, what does that even mean?"

The prince glared and rubbed his forehead. "I- misspoke. I just cannot think clearly when I am in a state of such distress. Now, I order you to leave and-"

"How come you get to tell me to leave? You don't have the _authority_."

"Must I point out that I am in fact a prince?"

"Must _I_ point out that I am in fact technically a _king_?"

His purple eyes narrowed. "Marshall, just please leave my kingdom be. Now I bid you and your weapon with strings good night." And with that, he twirled around and trudged back through the opening in the castle and put out the light.

The bassist sighed and rubbed the back of his black-haired head. "Such a wad." He gathered his things and flew away into the darkness, wondering if he and Gumball would ever get along.

2. Gumball's Offer

The ruler of the Candy Kingdom stood casually in the grand kitchen, drumming his rosy fingers on the yellow counter. The berry tarts in the oven were almost ready, and he was feeling a little bit anxious . . . and not about his tarts.

Gumball had been planning a celebration for the Royal Day of Friendliness. It was going to be a most important event, with many guests and good times. He had been looking forward to the special occasion, and it needed to be immaculate. But he was having a dilemma.

Should Gumball invite _him_, or not?

The moment he first considered having him at the party, he scoffed at the idea and questioned himself for even hesitating. But, he was thinking, what could really go wrong? Surely history wouldn't repeat itself _again! _And, even if it did, the guards would be there to take care of everything. Yet as the prince removed the berry tarts from the oven, filling the room with a rich, sweet aroma, he became doubtful again.

"This lively festivity must not go wrong," he muttered. "I cannot let it be spoiled by any shenanigans. But, it really would be rude not to ask him, being Friendliness Day and all . . . And he _did _call me a 'pal'. . . "

He set down the tray of warm desserts and brushed off his apron with his oven mitt. He removed it and stepped over to the table, looking at the little blue paper waiting before him. He hesitated before lifting the pen beside it, and he finally made up his mind, scrawling away.

Inside a vast, shadowy cave somewhere distant, Marshall stood on the deck of his small, pale house, over the gloomy green lake. He was shooting hoops, solo-style. Just as the ball swished into the hoop for umpteenth time, the Vampire King was interrupted by a small cough, someone clearing their throat. He looked in the direction of the noise, and saw somebody peeking their head around the corner.

"Uh, hey there," Marshall greeted Peppermint Maid. She danced around the corner of the house and curtsied, holding a tiny envelope in her hand. "Good evening, Sir."

Marshall tucked the basketball under his arm and turned to face the candy lady. "What's up?"

She hurried over to the boy and held up the envelope. "An invitation from the Prince of the Candy Kingdom, sir," she piped.

Marshall swiped the violet envelope and glanced at it, his face lighting up a tiny bit. "Um, thanks, miss. And, uh . . . tell Gumball I said I appreciate it."

Peppermint Maid curtsied again. "My pleasure, sir! A good day to you." And she rushed away.

Marshall shrugged and looked at the letter again. He tossed the ball into the grass and headed toward the door. He ripped the top of the envelope with his pointed teeth and tipped the baby-blue paper into his palm. He read it quickly.

_Marshall Lee,_

_In spite of recent . . . incidents, I have decided to invite you to my very special celebration in honor of the Royal Day of Friendliness. I know we are not the best of chums, but any company is (almost) always appreciated. There will be food, drinks, fun activities, and merriment; if all goes as planned. Please, don't bring friends. This includes the undead._

_I hope to see you here in the grand hall and/or the candy courtyard. And I hope I will not regret this._

_With kind regards,_

_-Prince B. Gumball_

"Ah, Gumball," Marshall smirked. "I guess the guy _doesn't_ hate me after all that." He carefully stuck the letter in his pocket and sunk onto the sofa. "I'll be there, Your Highness."

3. The Party Takes a Turn

Out in the candy courtyard, many people of all kinds were arriving. There were vibrant, fun decorations in every corner. Jubilant music filled the lively atmosphere, and there was much chatting and dancing. There was a long table covered with colorful desserts and drinks. Yellow bubbles were sailing overhead, popping as miniature fireworks. Fuschia and green taffy streamers were hung in the trees and around the castle. Prince Gumball stood somewhat in the center of the animated crowd, talking to Lord Monochromicorn. He was wearing a formal, lavender, collared-shirt and pastel-blue dress pants.

"Yes, and I'm really pleased that everyone is enjoying the celebration!" he was saying. "Everything is in order, just how I wanted it to be." But the Candy Ruler kept glancing around every so often, clasping his hands behind his back.

Mo-Chro stomped and scratched at the ground in Morse.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not anxious. I'm just waiting for someone to arrive."

Right on cue, a thin figure appeared, floating toward the scene in the distance. Gumball turned to Lord and said, "Well, I had better go and greet the new guests!" He waved to the monochromicorn and strolled toward Marshall, who was carrying a pitch-black umbrella that reminded Gumball of a bat. He approached the prince, wearing an open, navy, flannel shirt over his gray tee and torn black jeans. Dark red gloves covered his hands from the sun."'Sup, G-ball? Good to see you. Again."

Gumball smiled stiffly. "Hello Marshall. I'm glad you showed up." He extended his hand and the vampire considered it, before putting out his own gloved hand to shake the prince's.

"Oh, y'know. Parties are sweet. Hey, where's Fionna? I thought you guys were like, into each other or something."

The pink-haired boy looked down and his face flushed slightly. "Well, she came with Flame Prince."

The corners of Marshall's mouth twitched. "Ah, I see. That's cool for her."

Gumball nodded. "I don't know how they communicate, though. Flame Prince speaks Cat." He scratched his arm. "But anyway, I notice you came without your instrument!"

"Oh, yeah. I figured if I brought my bass with me you just might have a hissy fit. But apparently it's Friendliness Day. So I'm here to be friendly I guess. And for food."

Gumball shook his head and chuckled. "The refreshments are over at that table," he pointed.

Marshall smiled and made a peace sign with his hand before drifting off to of the snacks.

Gumball clapped his hands together and scanned the crowd, looking for other new guests to welcome. He was about to greet Tree Stumps when a flask of orange caught his attention. The candy ruler looked to his right to see two familiar people.

"Hey Gumball!" Fionna chimed. Flame Prince at her side gave a small wave.

"Greetings, Fionna! How d'you do, Your Majesty?"

"Mew," the Prince of the Fire Kingdom replied.

"This is a pretty tops party, dude!" the blonde girl commented. "F.P. and I are just headed to the grand hall for some dancin' time."

"Oh, but don't you require Cake as a translator?"

"Pff," Fionna dismissed with a swish of her hand, which was adorned with a blue oven mitt. "We don't need to talk for dancin' time. Cake's chatting it up with Lord anyway."

Gumball peered over at the monochromicorn and saw that he was saying something to a blushing Cake.

"Oh, yes of course. Well, have fun," Gumball said half-heartedly. "I'll see you later!"

Fionna beamed and Flame Prince meowed. The two then jogged away toward the front doors.

Gumball put his fists on his sides and observed the joyful scene again. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Perfect. He noticed Marshall draining the color from one of his berry tarts. The prince smiled faintly but was abruptly distracted by a collective gasp from a mass of people behind him. He twisted around and gasped himself.

The Ice Queen was soaring toward the venue with madness in her eyes.

Commotion and panic started to fill the atmosphere. The queen cackled and shot a frosty electric burst directly at the sound system, muting it, and people screamed as they dodged out of the way. Gumball was petrified in horror, not knowing what to do. His special party . . . ruined . . .

She proceeded to freeze both of the gumball guardians, who were in the middle of saying "Evil presence detected!"

"Yo lady!" Cake shot. "Why do you you gotta donk up P.G.'s party!?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha~!" Ice Queen shrieked. "Finally I can snatch my prince when the brat Fionna isn't looking!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cake snarled, storming toward the flying white-haired woman. Another blast of frigid blue lightning darted to the ground, colliding with the cat and instantly encasing her in thick ice.

There was more shouting and running, even the banana guards nearby had started to flee in the opposite direction.

"Quiet, or you'll ALL be frozen!" the Queen of Ice yelled.

There was silence. Gumball was trying to remember how to move and speak, but he couldn't bring himself to it. The white-haired lady landed sharply with a gust of cold wind that billowed everywhere. Everyone backed away. "Now," she began, looking directly at the candy ruler, "Come to me, my prince, or I will take you myself!"

All Gumball could do was gulp and shake his head.

"Fine! Everyone out of my way!" The queen cried, marching toward him with an expression of greed and triumph.

Gumball shot his head around in every direction. The music in the grand hall was much too loud for Fionna to hear what was going on. Oh, Fionna . . .

Ice Queen's hands had pale blue sparks zapping around them as she became closer and closer to Gumball. She was reaching her arms out to grab him when something happened in the distance. A large, dark shape was rising and growing, until it stopped in the form of a giant bat-like monster. Was that . . . _Marshall?_

"Back off him, lady!" the demon boy warned, taking a large step forward. More gasps arose.

"I will have Gumball!" Ice Queen howled. She grabbed the prince's arm and he tried to yank it away, failing.

"I said leave him alone!" Marshall growled, spreading his wings before rushing in her direction.

The woman laughed crazily and rose into the air with the pink boy in her clutches. She began to fly away, but Marshall snatched her by the shoulder and she yelped, dropping Gumball. The bat-monster flung her far into the sky yelling, "Stay away!"

Lord Monochromicorn glided beneath the falling Gumball and caught him on his back. Marshall shrunk back to his vampire form and croaked, "_Aaaghh!_"

Gumball slid off of Lord and shook his head. He focused on Marshall, who was crouching on the ground in pain in the sunlight, his black umbrella laying a few feet away.

The prince gasped. "Marshall Lee!" He sprinted toward the umbrella and seized it, rushing to the burning boy on the ground. He held it above him and urged, "Are you all right?"

Marshall groaned and turned on his back, slowly taking the hooked handle in his own fist. His blistered skin gradually healed itself and he sat up. "Yep."

"I, I'm so-"

"Just hush, Gumball. It's okay. No problem."

"But you-"

"It's fine. Go help Cake or something. I need to . . . rest a bit."

The pink boy nodded quickly and set off toward the frozen cat. He noticed the bewildered eyes following him and he halted. "I apologize, everyone. This was not supposed to happen. I guess this means, the celebration is over. Thank you all for coming."

The guests looked around at each other and began to depart. Gumball reached Cake and saw MoChro sitting beside her, pawing at the ice sadly. "Lord, could you please fetch the nurse?"

The monochromicorn tapped his hoof and hastened away. Gumball strode to the castle doors and opened them, standing in the entrance. "Ahem."

Someone turned off the music and the dancing stopped. Everybody faced the candy ruler. "I am sorry to announce that the Ice Queen has interrupted the party and caused some trouble. No one was seriously harmed. The party is canceled, I'm afraid."

The silence was broken by dispirited chatter and the people started filing out the door. Gumball spotted Fionna and Flame Prince. They hurried up to him in concern.

"Cake was encased in the queen's ice, Fionna. She will be okay. The nurse is currently tending to her."

"Oh no! I gotta go, P.G. Thanks for everything!" And with that she ran out the door with Flame Prince.

Gumball found Marshall floating outside the castle, back home. He stopped the black-haired boy with a soft, grateful expression and said, "Thank you. So much."

"Ah, Whatever. It was interesting. Nice party, by the way."

Gumball smiled tepidly. "It _was_. I . . . suppose I'll see you some other time, Marshall."

The vampire shifted his dark umbrella and smirked. "Yeah. Later Gumball."

He flew away peacefully and Gumball stuck around for a moment, before heading back in the courtyard, feeling disappointed about the crashed party, but also as though, for some reason, his candy heart was set atingle.

4. Berries and Nymphs

At the top of a sunny green hill in the Grasslands, there stood a stout, drooping tree whose branches hung limply so the fiery leaves brushed against the ground. There was somebody within the shade of this tree; none other than the Vampire King. He wore a well-fitted, vintage, steel-blue jacket and denims with black combat boots. He gazed through the curtain-like leaves at the surrounding plants and the cerulean sky. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to live in the light, but he preferred the safe darkness anyway.

Nothing eventful had happened since the party. Marshall had been exploring Ooo for the day, out of boredom and curiosity. A hidden cave full of crystal dragons was his previous finding. The demon boy stretched his arms and hovered above the tree with his legs crossed. He could just see Fionna and Cake's treehouse beyond the hill. He considered sneaking up there and giving the two a bit of friendly trouble, but it was far too bright out there, and he had nothing but the shadows to rely on.

Soon, Marshall took notice of a blurry figure approaching the treehouse. He stood up on the tree branch, intrigued. The boy squinted and detected that the figure was very pink.

"Oh, looks like Gummy's back," Marshall murmured to himself with a thin smile. He looked at the ground for a shield of some kind. He spotted a large tan mushroom under his tree and swung down to it, morphing into a small bat as he touched the grass. He pulled it up by the stem with his tiny claws. This would suffice for a while.

Flapping toward the treehouse, Marshall watched the prince stride to the front door. Gumball knocked and waited. The small bat reached the side of the house and silently took a seat on the windowsill. Fionna answered the door saying, "Oh, hi again, dude! What'cha got?"

Gumball, dressed in an amaranth pink sweater vest and raspberry trousers, was carrying a tray of rainbow muffins. He beamed and asked, "Is Cake here? I wanted to give you ladies these muffins I baked as a "sorry-the-Ice-Queen-attacked-Cake" gift.

"Aw that's sweet of you," the girl giggled appreciatively. "Cake's lying in bed now." Fionna leaned forward to Gumball and whispered, "Honestly, I think she's being supe's dramatic about the whole thing. But thanks! Cake loves muffins."

"I heard mah name!" the cat blurted out, appearing in the doorway. "And 'muffins'. Ooh! P.G. made some for me?"

"Yes! Take them. I hope you're feeling better, Cake."

"Ah, I'm gettin' there." she sighed, accepting the little tray of food. "Good thing F.P. was around to melt that crazy witch-ice. Y' know, it would have kinda made more sense to bake a cake, since-"

"Cake," Fionna interjected playfully. "Say thank you to the guy."

The white cat looked up at the pink boy and winked. "Thank ya, sugar."

Gumball smiled sheepishly. "My pleasure. Hey, do either of you happen to know where Marshall is today?"

The bat on the windowsill inched away and took off up toward the roof of the little treehouse entrance. He perched himself on the edge, peeking downward.

"I haven't seen 'im lately," Fionna replied. "But I'll alert you if I do."

"Much appreciated. I'll be on my way now. Get well soon, Cake!"

Cake took her eyes off the half-eaten desserts with multicolored crumbs on her face. "Oh, yeah, I'll do that!"

They said their goodbyes and Gumball turned around, heading east. Marshall tightened his grip on the mushroom-umbrella and flew into the air again, over the boy's crowned, sherbet head. The bat flew closer and landed on the prince's right shoulder. "Howdy."

"GAH!" Gumball cried, jerking to the left, thrashing his hands.

Marshall laughed quite a bit and left his shoulder, "Sorry man, but you're reaction was too perfect!"

Gumball scowled grumpily and brushed off his sleeve, muttering "_Wie unhöflich!_" He then mumbled, "Evening, Marshall."

When the Vampire King finished chortling, he said, "So, what are you up to today?"

Gumball's grumpiness faded. "Well, I was on my way to the Woobeewoo village to talk to the elder and check on the political status of the mudscamps," he stated casually.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Uh . . . sounds sweet." _But why did he ask Fionna about me? _he thought.

Gumball's walking halted as his amethyst eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey! What if you came along? Just to hang out or something."

The bat hesitated. "_Hang out?_ Like, me and you?"

Gumball nodded happily, a mild blush brightening his cheeks. "Yes. You and I. Just an idea."

Marshall blinked vacantly. "Dude, we can hang out but please, let's do anything but that."

The other boy scratched his head. "But I must fulfill my duties as monarch of the Candy Kingdom!"

"Come on, G-ball. You're allowed have some casual time just for you, every once in a while."

Gumball was about to point out that his party was exactly that, but he held it back. He pursed his lips and said instead, "Well, do you have any other suggestions?"

The dark bat grinned. "Let's chill at the graveyard tonight."

The prince shrugged "If you insist."

"Whoa, wait, you're cool with that plan?"

"Why, sure!" Gumball replied, but his voice quavered slightly. "It's merely a place to visit the . . . deceased."

Marshall looked delighted. "Rock on. We'll meet at midnight." He was about to fly off when the candy ruler said, "Wait, what about the meantime? There would scarcely be enough hours to consult the elder within the range of now and twelve o'clock. And besides, midnight is such a _dead_ hour."

The two finally passed under the shelter of the woods and the bat transformed back into a blue-skinned vampire, with eyes the color of striking roses. "I guess we can do something for a bit. What is it now, like seven?"

"I believe that's about right. The sun will be setting soon. We could hang out for. . . how about an hour or so?"

"Sure!" The black-haired boy agreed. "I gotta say, _Your Majesty_, I would have never thought you'd wanna hang out with me. I kinda got the vibe that I was on your blacklist."

Gumball laughed lightly. "Well I _did _invite you to my Royal Friendliness Day celebration. And you salvaged me from the Ice Queen and her wrath."

"True," Marshall nodded, looking upward. He added quietly and more to himself, "_But you didn't bake _me _any muffins._"

"Pardon?"

"Uh, nothing," The vampire dismissed. "So while there's still daylight, where are we headed?"

"Hmm. Perhaps we could gather sprinkleberries for an experiment I was wanting to try."

Marshall made a skeptical face. "Eeehh . . . _sprinkleberries?_"

He nodded his pink head. "They are said to be the most delectable fruits in all of Northern Ooo. Not to mention their wonderful health benefits."

The black-haired boy considered the idea, crossing his arms.

"You can keep all the red ones," the prince offered with a persuasive smile.

"Deal," Marshall agreed immediately.

"Excellent," Gumball said, clapping his hands together and straightening his posture. "Fionna once showed me a field filled with them."

The candy ruler lead the way through the woods until they stopped at the edge, for Marshall had gone rigid.

"Aren't you coming?" Gumball questioned.

The vampire stuck his arm out in the light for a brief moment, and within that second there was a hissing noise and a swirl of steam came off his wrist. After drawing his hand back, the light skin healed gradually.

"I see," Gumball understood. He put his fists on his sides and scanned the surroundings. The sun was low, making shadows grow longer. "Oh!" he exclaimed, reaching for something in his pocket. It was a blue cylinder the size of a large gluestick, and when Gumball pressed a button on the bottom, it sprung out into the form of a thin, purple umbrella. "Woobeewoo is quite a rainy place, and I came prepared," the prince said, handing the portable canopy to Marshall.

"Cool. Thanks, man," he replied, trying not to think about the little cupcake designs spiraling around it.

"Don't mention it, _pal!_" Gumball beamed, shyly extending a rosy fist, waiting for Marshall to mirror the action.

The black-haired boy smirked and humored the prince by knocking his fist against the other's.

"Now," the candy ruler continued, "The field is right over this way!"

They soon arrived at the lush, grassy terrain overtaken by large blue-ish bushes. There were hundreds of kaleidoscopic berries decorating the tangled plants, each a different color sprinkled with prismatic sparkles.

"Let's start collecting!" Gumball declared.

The two began picking the mini fruits and setting them down in the grass. Marshall looked longingly at the scarlet ones, placing them in a separate pile.

"What do you plan to do with these things?" he wondered.

"I would like to create a happiness elixir with them," he smiled. "A special mixture that will hopefully raise the drinker's spirits, tenfold."

The vampire's deep red eyes broadened. "You can _do _that? That sounds insane."

Gumball grinned. "Yes, I think it can be done. With the right ingredients and knowledge. The juice of the berries already tends to naturally give a joyful feeling on its own. I just need to intensify it with sweet, sweet, science."

After picking a few more fruits, Marshall sneaked a vibrant crimson berry to his mouth and he happily drained the color from it with his fangs, tossing the remains behind him. He thought it tasted like a rich strawberry. The smell kind of reminded him of a certain blonde friend he had just seen earlier.

"G-ball, do you like . . . still have a thing with Fionna?" he wondered.

The pink boy shrugged, examining a green fruit. "I guess she's seeing Flame Prince now, but we're still buddies."

Marshall nodded. Suddenly he found himself collecting berries at a faster pace, with some sort of newfound enthusiasm. He pressed his lips together. _Must be the juice_, he decided mentally.

The two gathered enough of the sprinkleberries to fill up two small pouches Gumball brought with him.

"I appreciate your help!" Gumball thanked, looking at the brilliant, fruity assortment with satisfaction.

Marshall nodded gladly and peered at the heavens. The amber sun was halfway hidden beyond the land, framed by soft hazy clouds tinted gold and orange, the sky like a picturesque oil painting. "I think it's just about time," he remarked, spinning the umbrella eagerly in his fist.

"Lead the way, my good man!" exclaimed Gumball.

The vampire and the candy ruler entered the shade of the trees opposite where they had arrived. "I won't be needing this anymore," the older boy said with relief, tossing the cupcake umbrella back to its owner, who caught it and tucked it away. The two strode through the woods, and everything seemed to be transitioning peculiarly as they advanced. The trees were becoming darker and more angular, the grass duller and more coarse. There were less and less flowers, replaced gradually by grimy rocks and dead vines.

When they finally emerged from the forest ten minutes later, The sun was nowhere to be seen and it was significantly darker outside. The pale moon was starting to show, and a few stars too. The pair approached a gothic metal fence and Marshall sailed over it with ease as Gumball fumbled with the icy latch. He closed the gate behind him and hurried to Marshall's side, looking around as he wrung his hands. There were rough gray tombstones in every direction, accompanied with a few scattered trees with pointy, curled branches like deadly claws. There were crows on some of the branches, silhouetted ominously as they twitched their black, feathery heads.

"Ahh," sighed the half-demon. "Feels like home."

Gumball shivered and held his arms to his chest. "Sure is _welcoming,_" he murmured sarcastically.

Marshall eyed a weathered cubic headstone and gracefully hopped up onto it.

"Uh, Marshall . . ." The pink boy warned, extending a hesitant hand as if he was halfway in the motion of reaching out to stop the other boy. "Are you sure that isn't, _dishonorable_?"

Spinning back around with folded arms, Marshall replied "Nah, the dead and I are tight. We get along just fine."

The prince tapped his fingertips together. "So what do you enjoy doing here at the graveyard?"

"Huh. Well I usually hang here alone, maybe with a group of ghosts sometimes. We usually just scare the living glob out of anyone who comes by. _Or,_' He added with a crooked grin, "Tell the scariest of all stories. Legends so freaky that they would drain all the color right from your little pink face."

Gumball bit his lip and shivered, already feeling himself blanch.

"But don't worry, G-ball," he said cocking his head. "I don't reckon you can _handle _any of them anyway. Y'know, you can be kinda . . . spineless."

Huffing, and rather insulted, Gumball retorted, "I most certainly _can_ deal with one of your silly scary stories Marshall Lee Abadeer!"

The vampire raised a black eyebrow, his fangs glinting. "We'll see about that, Double Bubble."

Gumball scrunched his face, confused.

Marshall levitated in thought for a moment and suddenly grinned like he had made a decision. The boy took a stick from the ground in his thin fingers and held it below his face. Out of nowhere the upper end was set ablaze in a red flash, and the prince flinched. The thought of pyrokinesis made him shudder.

"I'll go easy on you, P.G. A'ight, you ready, Your Highness?" The black-haired boy asked roguishly.

Gumball nodded firmly, taking a seat on a flat pale rock beside the nearest headstone.

Marshall began drifting around casually as he spoke the first words;

"Some time ago, there was a queen who lived in a small forest here in the Grasslands. She was a nymph, and her two daughters were too, by the names of Willow and Aspen. The daughters had alway known their mother as the ruler of the Cavern Kingdom, and therefore the nymph woman was often busy fulfilling royal services underground. She strictly told her daughters not to ever follow her. The older girl, Aspen, regularly pleaded to leave the lonely forest and visit the Cavern Kingdom below, but she always heard the same answer; _No, my child. I tell you there are many secrets and strange things in my realm, and your eyes are just too young to behold what exists down there. Stay where you and Willow are welcome, and you won't have any trouble._

"But Aspen had had enough of being restrained like this, for she was sure that her eyes were 'old enough' to see the unique sights of her mother's domain. Even Willow begged one day to her big sister, _Can we please sneak downstairs and look around when Mom is gone? _ The older nymph confirmed, _Absolutely. Tonight we will find out why the queen is so secretive."_

Gumball was leaning forward on the stone, pleased that the tale was not frightening him yet. He knew he could manage to listen to a mere legend. Marshall paused his movement, hovering high above the prince's glossy bright head, before resuming the story.

"So when the queen said goodnight to her children and told them that she was off to collect fresh water, the young nymphs quietly left their flowerbeds. They went to the entrance of the Cavern Kingdom, which was a small cave with a staircase in the stone floor. Exchanging excited looks, the sisters began their flight down the long dark stairs, the light getting scarcer with every step. Once they reached the very bottom, everything was pitch black. Aspen was starting to move forward eagerly but Willow stopped her. _Don't you hear that? _she older nymph closed her eyes and listened hard. She soon heard what Willow was talking about, the soft clear sound of a violin playing in the distance. _Let's go, _said the smaller girl. Aspen sighed. _But wait, we don't even have any light with us. We should return tomorrow night when we're prepared. _Willow agreed and they skipped up the winding steps, heading back to bed.

"At the next nightfall, after their parent had gone out again, the sisters got up and found four fireflies to bring with them. They entered the cave and descended down the spiral stairs, and this time it was easy because they had more light. They halted on the last step, observing the smooth cavern walls. They were damp and somewhat cracked, covered with sharp, thorny red vines. The floor had a few brown stalagmites below the matching stalactites on the ceiling, dripping quietly. Like the previous night, both nymphs heard the gentle violin, and this time, as they silently followed the path, they noticed the faint sound of someone or something snoring sleepily. Without warning, the fireflies started darting around and they fled back up the stairs. Willow hardly noticed in her excitement, and without thinking, she put her hand to the cavern wall and pricked her finger on a thorn. _Ouch! _she blurted.

"Both the snoring and the music stopped for a moment and the girls froze in fear. Then they slowly returned. Aspen and Willow exhaled in relief, except they were startled again with the sound of echoing footsteps coming their way. They gasped, and Aspen grabbed her sister's arm and flew with her up the steps, back to their forest home. They fell asleep, but not so easily."

Now Gumball was on the edge of his rock, his violet eyes alert and anxious. Marshall was sailing around him rhythmically through the cool air, twisting and twirling dramatically, with the blazing firelight flickering across his features. He smirked and went on in his smooth deep voice.

"The daughters were not going to give up, having been so close to seeing something worthwhile. And though they were afraid, the nymphs were determined to secretly go down the hidden entrance one last time. They took with them a total of eight fireflies, enough to light up the entire creepy staircase. They closed the trapdoor above them so the fireflies wouldn't be tempted to abandon them again. Willow and Aspen's toes touched the end of the steps and they took deep breaths, carefully treading through the creepy tunnel. The peaceful music grew louder and louder as they neared it, the fireflies became jittery. The same snoring sound could be heard, quiet and heavy. It sounded like it belonged to something large. As the sisters turned a corner, to a new tunnel, they saw a green glow coming from the right. The violin was louder than ever, and so was the tired breathing. Aspen could feel her heart thumping. She was very scared but also brave, like Willow. They crept along the damp wall, careful not to touch it, and very slowly, they peered around the right corner, holding their breaths."

The vampire was hovering behind Gumball, speaking quietly with his burning light below his chin. Gumball was squeezing his hands together in suspense. Marshall continued;

"The nymphs blinked, getting used to the sudden emerald light, and what they saw directly ahead was another wall, shining in the eerie green glow. Willow sneaked around and Aspen followed closely. The calm violin was so clear now that the sisters knew they would find out who was playing it after turning this last corner. As soundless as mice, they tiptoed along with the nervous fireflies to the end of the cavern wall. Aspen, courageous and eager, went in front of her sibling and very _very _cautiously, moved her head to see past the edge. What she saw made her cover her mouth and shrink back in terror.

"Aspen had seen a huge, shiny black, scorpion-like beast sleeping on the icy stone floor. Willow moved to get a look at what her sister had spotted, but Aspen pulled her back, trembling in shock. Willow frowned and freed herself, looking around the wall for herself regardless. The younger nymph widened her eyes and held her own mouth closed, but she did not back away. She observed the scene long enough to see the violinist, and this is what made her end up turning back.

"_Who is it? _Aspen mouthed, looking at Willow's horrified face. The little girl lowered her hands from her mouth and breathed, _It's Mother! _

"Aspen's jaw dropped and she clutched her heart, worried for the safety of the queen. Why was she down here, playing music to this appalling monster? It's sharp, venomous tail could surely kill someone with a single strike. Perhaps . . . she was keeping it _asleep_ . . .

"Aspen put her lips to Willow's ear and breathed, _We must get away. I think it's mom's job to keep that thing unconscious. _The younger sibling frowned and nodded. But as she and Aspen resumed tiptoeing back to the stairs, Willow caught her foot on a stalagmite and tripped, with a thump that echoed throughout the tunnel. The snoring and the music halted immediately, and they heard a gasp come from their mother. Aspen cried out and helped her sister up, dashing toward the stairs. They sprinted up them as quickly as they could, hearing angry hissing noises behind them, along with frantic footsteps. Once the nymphs got to the trap door, Aspen tried to bang it open several times, but it was stuck.

"_No! _Willow called out. _Mother! _There was a rapid scuttling noise along the cavern floor, getting louder and louder as the thing snarled grimly. The running footsteps followed abruptly after, along with desperate panting. _Willow, stay there, dear! _With awful dread, the sisters watched as the giant scorpion monster scrambled up toward them, the queen soaring right behind it. The children shrieked as they felt tiny infant scorpions climbing up their legs and they frantically shook them off. The black beast hissed again as it shot up the staircase, its flaming eyes evil and hectic. Willow flattened herself to the left half of the trapdoor as Aspen madly threw herself against the right half. At the last second, with the monster growling in fury, The door burst open and the girls leaped out, running for their lives as their mother yelled, _You two must hide!_"

The prince was shivering with his heart pounding as Marshall spoke behind him, creeping closer with every sentence, a menacing grin on his face.

"So the queen's daughters fled to the black forest, the wild creature seething behind them. They rushed through the trees in zigzags, crunching through the leaves on the ground, trying to lose the monster in the obstacles. Breathing hard, Aspen lifted her exhausted sister in her arms and dashed to a large tree, hiding behind it. She sensed the giant arachnid somewhere to the left, hissing and barking freakishly. Willow spotted their mother ducking in a bush to the right of their hiding place, tears coming down her frightful face. The monster must have smelled her, for it zoomed right toward her and she shrieked. Just as it was in the motion of jabbing her with it's deadly stinger, she dissipated into a shower of leaves; a trick that only grown forest nymphs could manage. The dark beast gnashed it's large pointy jaws and looked for more victims. The girls closed their eyes and prayed that it wouldn't find them. For a while, they heard nothing but the howling wind. Then-"

Marshall halted, smirking behind Gumball's shaking back. He was inches from the boy's crowned head.

"-Silently, without warning, The scorpion materialized right behind the nymphs' tree, its glassy black tail sneaking around the trunk, closer and closer to Willow's heart. She and Aspen were squeezing their eyes closed so they could not see this, shivering in the cold darkness. The scorpion creature narrowed it's fiery eyes as it's poisonous dagger of a tail approached the child's torso, ready to plunge into her skin."

The Vampire King was secretly creeping his narrow hand over Gumball's shoulder, toward his heaving chest. "And suddenly-" Marshall latched his fingers above the prince's collarbone, and the pink boy shouted out, flying off his seat onto the grass, fighting for breath. "_Honestly_, Marshall!?"

The blue boy burst into triumphant laughter, hunched over hysterically as he clutching his ribcage.

Gumball glowered and sat up breathlessly, but he couldn't help twitching into an involuntary smile, untill soon he too was cracking up with the other boy.

"Dude," Marshall laughed, "That- was the _best!_"

Gumball rolled his eyes and grinned, "It _was _rather funny, I must say."

The vampire sighed delightedly and sunk beside the pink boy. "So did you like m' story?"

Gumball pressed his lips together and nodded admittedly. "The legend was pretty interesting. But, how does it end? Was everyone safe?

Marshall swept his layered black hair out of his eyes. "_That_, is for _you _to determine. A lot of scary stories end that way."

"Oh" the candy ruler muttered. He always loved a proper ending to a good tale.

"Y'know, G.B," Marshall began placidly, a sudden difference in his red eyes, "This was nice . . . like old times."

Gumball's heart jumped. It was like something had just changed, as if an imaginary key had just unlocked a long-ignored door deep within him, and in Marshall as well. The vampire had just referenced to his past with the prince, a time when they would hang out like close friends, with no heatedness or strain; before they had grown apart. By doing this, Marshall had opened the opportunity for the boys connect like this again, to start anew, regardless of old and recent grudges. No longer did they have to worry about the awkward, unmentioned division between them. From then on, Gumball subconsciously knew that things would be different, and Marshall felt it too.

With a grateful smile, the prince said, "Yes. I enjoyed this experience just the same."

The half-demon beamed and stood up. "Well, it's pretty late for a responsible wad like you to be out of your dear kingdom. So I guess I'll see ya soon, G-ball."

The younger boy rose to his feet as well and his eyes lit up happily. "Until then, Marshall Lee!" He got one of the pouches of berries and handed it to Marshall, who took it gladly. The red-eyed boy extinguished the flame on the stick and tossed it to the ground. "I'm off. Gotta go kill something."

Gumball's eyes widened "Really?"

"Just kidding, man. Maybe." And with that he flew off into the gloom.

The prince smiled as he watched him go, and when the other was out of sight, Gumball made his way to the gates, a spring in his step that he hadn't recognized in a long time.

5. Back to Bro-Time

A couple days later, in the grand Candy Kingdom, the streets and castle corridors were notably hushed and vacant. All the citizens seemed to be huddled together in their cute little homes, avoiding the outdoors. This was undoubtedly due to the great, murky, looming clouds that were crowding over the small towns, like intimidating enemy troops in search of the perfect place to raid with their stormy rage.

Inside the darkened castle, in a spacious open room, the prince was lounging on a ledge before the dull window, reading a thick book. Gumball was dressed in a lilac and aqua striped polo, large, round glasses, and thoroughly ironed khakis. His bespectacled face was intent was very focused, his pink eyebrows pushed together with intrigue. In the middle of turning the page he was reading, the prince was startled by a quick ringing sound. He pushed up his bifocals and hustled over to the fancy candlestick phone. The crowned boy lifted it and held the earpiece to his head, stating, "_Hallo, Gumball spricht._"

There was a pause, followed by a masculine, "Uh, yeah . . . this is your buddy, the Vampire King."

Gumball's face lit up in delight. "Oh, Marshall! How are you, this unusually overcast evening?"

A laid-back chuckle issued from the old-fashioned earpiece. "Just fantastic. So, G-ball. I wanna ask you something.

"Anything, my friend."

"Heh. 'Kay, so I decided to have movie night with a couple of my demon bros, 'cause it's been a while, y'know? And I was wondering . . . like, do you feel like joining us?"

Gumball put his hand over the receiver, a flattered smile slowly stretching across his face. _He's having me over for movie night? We never do that anymore! Not even with Fionna, ever since Flame Prince. _He lifted his hand again and exclaimed, "I'd be happy to partake in the occasion!"

"Alright, cool," Marshall replied, and Gumball could hear the smile in his voice. "Be here at eight, got it?"

The prince nodded impulsively. "Certainly. I'll see you then!"

"Okay dude. Hope you beat this storm coming up. I'm out."

"_Auf Wiedersehen!_"

"Yeah, yeah." Then there was a muffled _click_.

Gumball put the phone back, grinning. He checked the yellow wristwatch, seeing that it was almost seven o'clock. The candy ruler looked around briefly and headed out the doorway to ready himself.

When the time came, Gumball put on his mint-green raincoat and took out his largest umbrella. He summoned Lord Monochromicorn and asked the steed if he would kindly take him to Marshall's cave. When Lord willingly agreed, the prince hopped on his back and they raced off beneath the foreboding clouds. Gumball was just beginning to feel tiny droplets on his head when the monochromicorn dove down and landed, depositing his friend on the grass outside the mouth of the cave.

"Are you sure you'll get back all right?" The boy checked.

Lord replied by stomping and patting at the ground.

"Oh, right," Gumball said, "Shadow teleportation, of course. Thank you, Mo-Chro!"

Lord winked and stood in the shade of a tree, then vanished in a swirl of indigo.

The prince adjusted his raincoat and strolled into the immense grotto, toward the the vampire's little dim house. He reached the front door and cleared his throat, then knocked thrice.

After a few seconds, The door opened seemingly on its own, and Marshall's form leapt sideways in front of Gumball. He wore a comfortable, purple and black checkered button-up with the sleeves cuffed below the elbows and thin, dark brown jeans with blue sneakers. "Hey, you!" he smirked. "C'mon in, Gummy."

The pink boy smiled, inclining his head to Marshall as he stepped inside the blue livingroom which smelled sort of like fresh pumpkins. He removed his coat as the host closed the door behind him. Gumball opened his mouth to ask where he should put it, when Marshall snatched it from his hands and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on the orange couch and Gumball amusedly raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Well, okay then.'

"So guess what G-ball? You're the first to arrive. That means we get to pick out a movie while we wait for the other guys. They like to be fashionably late."

Gumball beamed and nodded. "What kind of movies do you have nowadays?"

"Come, boy. I'll show ya."

The prince followed the half-demon to a little box beside the old television set that was usually upstairs. Marshall took the ancient VHS tapes out and spread them out as he kneeled on the blue-gray carpet. Gumball sat down across from him and examined the films, the majority of which were movies of horror.

"So that's what I got," Marshall declared, looking down at the tapes. "What do you like?"

The younger boy's lips curved upward slightly, for he remembered watching a couple of these movies a long while back. "How about . . ." he pointed to _The Great Macrocosm: a Documentary_, "That one."

Marshall hung his black-haired head and sighed exaggeratedly. "Why do I even own this?" He scanned the films and gasped. "I was thinking, maybe, _this _one!"

Gumball grimaced internally. The vampire was gesturing to _Grandmother in the Attic_, apparently dubbed as 'The most terrifying movie of the year!' The candy ruler put his hand on his tilted face. "If you really prefer that f-"

"Yes," Marshall insisted excitedly. "I've only seen it once. It's the bomb."

Gumball folded his hands. "_Grandmother in the Attic _it is, then."

Marshall grinned deviously. "Sweet. So, hmm. Now we wait for my buds."

Gumball looked around the living room and spotted something that made his expression brighten. "Is that an acoustic guitar?"

The floating boy glanced over at his red wooden instrument and tilted his head. "Sure is. you like those?"

The pink-haired boy nodded. "You should play it, perhaps."

Marshall exhaled and shook his head lightly. "You really want me to?"

"Yes. Just something short. Calm music is lovely."

"Well," the musician began, "You're not wrong. I can think something up real quick."

Gumball folded his hands and sat to face the vampire as he grabbed his guitar and held it in his lap. He thought for a moment and then smiled lightly, strumming the blood-colored instrument to create an edgy beat. His blue lips parted and he began to rap as he played;

"So you want a melody?

You're candy, I'm a demon, so don't you see?

Everything I do is like a felony.

You got citizens to rule, it's just insane.

Huge responsibilities in your domain.

It's crazy we're friends, I don't complain, hey!

Made it this far without killin' each other

Man, we're practically opposites-

Lamb and a lion,

You're a good little boy,

I'm a villain

No deny'n."

Marshall ended the miniature song with a smirk, and the candy ruler couldn't help but grin and blush. "That was superb, my good man. But you're truly not _that _evil."

The older boy rolled his eyes and put the guitar back against the wall. "Thanks. It was stupid, but honest. And yeah I am, by the way. I'm gonna see if the dudes are coming. Don't go anywhere, P.G."

The prince waited on the floor as his friend went to the kitchen to call his other guests. He dialed the number and began talking.

"What's up, guys? You on your way yet? - Wait, what? - What do you _mean_ you're 'scared to go out'? - Okay, whatever. I'll catch ya later." He put the phone back and re-entered the living room, his eyes narrowed grumpily.

"What happened?" Gumball wondered.  
"They're bailing. Lame." he turned around and stumped to the refrigerator, mumbling something like "_Afraid of the 'big scary clouds', yeah right."_

The blue boy came back with two bottles of grape juice, and tossed one to Gumball.

"Well, hey, more fun for us," the prince reasoned cheerfully.

Marshall exhaled through his nose with a shrug like, 'Yeah, I guess that's true.'

"So shall we start the presentation?"

Marshall snapped out of his moody state. "Yeah. It'll be super awesome, trust me." He put in the VHS and got the antique T.V. ready. The vampire then turned off the lights and took a seat on the couch -or rather, hovered an inch above it- and he patted the spot beside him for Gumball to occupy. The younger boy obliged and his face lit up, it was nice to feel the closeness of a friend's company. The movie began and both the guys sat forward in anticipation, even though Marshall knew what was coming. The plot started off rather slowly and a little bit ominously. Things started to get kind of creepy, and Gumball clutched his grapejuice bottle tensely. Marshall was typically grinning eagerly. Eventually, someone in the movie broke into the house and stabbed the grandmother. The prince cringed and felt tears come to his eyes, but he looked over and saw that the Vampire King was laughing darkly. Gumball frowned and rubbed his eyes, cooly hiding his previous phase of emotion.

Eventually, the mood grew grimmer, and everyone seemed nervous. The family was hearing voices. Soon, the grandmother's ghostly form began to sneak through the house one night. When the family awoke the next morning, they found but a red shadow on the cellar wall in the shape of the youngest daughter. There was a slash in the pant beside it.

Marshall, as expected, was perched on the edge of the couch, hunched over in excitement, while Gumball held his knees to his chest, in the corner of the sofa. When a second scarlet imprint was found on the cellar wall, and a human skull hanging from the ceiling, the blue boy applauded approvingly as Gumball hid behind his own legs. There was one scene in which the dead old lady followed the eldest son in the attic, holding a large bag in her hands. The man bent over in the darkness to pick up a flashlight. He clicked it on and turned around, suddenly face-to-face with his own pallid grandmother.

Gumball let out a yell and Marshall roared with laughter. Several other dreadful events happened in the film, until the mother was the only family member remaining. It ended with her own mother's piercing scream and a fiery flash, which made the prince gasp and grab the closest he could reach, which was Marshall's arm. The half-demon snickered and Gumball blushed, uttering, "Heh, sorry."

The red-eyed boy glided to the T.V. set and ejected the VHS, turning back to the prince gladly. "So what did'ja think?"

Gumball inhaled deeply, trying not to tremble. "It sure was _something!_"

Marshall beamed. "We should watch one more. That cool?"

The pink-haired boy nodded, hoping the next would be milder. Fortunately for the younger friend, Marshall let him pick out the second movie. Gumball got his way, for Marshall reluctantly popped in _The Great Macrocosm. _He lounged next to the prince again and quickly fell into a numb trance of boredom. However, Gumball was smiling brightly, wide-eyed, as he viewed the scientific presentation. He became so involved that he forgot to blink, causing his purple eyes to sting for a moment. The narrator started talking about the expansion of the universe, and the pink boy looked sideways to make a comment to Marshall, but he saw that the vampire was fast asleep, floating over the couch cushion. Gumball himself was becoming drowsy, and half an hour later, his drooping eyelids fell and stayed closed.

The prince woke early next morning in the same position, feeling refreshed. He quickly remembered where he was and yawned happily. He felt weight on his lap, so he looked down. Gumball was surprised and slightly flustered to see that Marshall was resting his head on his legs, snoring calmly. Gumball put on a tiny smile and curiously touched the older boy's soft black hair. The prince giggled quietly and the low noise made Marshall twitch and raise his body just an inch into the air, his ear right above Gumball's lap. The blue boy scratched his head and sighed tiredly, but abruptly froze and then sat up, realizing what he had just been using as a pillow. So as to keep Marshall from being embarrassed, the prince quickly pretended to be asleep again. The older boy bit his lip and reached out to poke Gumball's shoulder. The candy ruler acted as if he had just been startled awake. "Oh . . . morning."

"Hey, P.G. So, how many nightmares did you have?" he teased.

"None, silly. Did you sleep well?"

The red-eyed boy's face flushed half a shade deeper. "Yep. You?"

Gumball nodded. "I can't believe I let myself fall asleep. How unlike me." He checked his canary watch; it was seven-fifty.

Marshall stretched out his back, "Ah, you can crash here anytime, bro. Say, when do you have to get back to the C.K?"

The prince perked up. "Oh, right! I should get going now. My royal subjects might become nervous in my absence!"

"Mm, good point. Pff, candy folk. Oh, how are you gonna make it there?"

"I'll just summon my Morrow to take me." Gumball threw on his coat and faced the half-demon. "I really appreciate you having me here," he thanked hurriedly, side-stepping toward the door.

Marshall stood up. "No problem, bro. I'll meet up with you again soon."

The pink boy nodded with a quick smile, his hand on the doorknob. "Sounds great!"

The vampire held up an open hand, waiting pleasantly for him to hit it.

Gumball stepped outside the entrance, saying, "Maybe next time, I must go!" and he closed the door behind him.

Marshall put his hand back to his side and looked down. He shrugged and was about to turn around when the doorknob twisted and Gumball hopped back through the doorway. He gave the red-eyed boy a high-five at lightning speed and shot out the door again, shutting it with a _whoosh_.

Marshall smiled, pleasantly surprised, and headed upstairs to brush his teeth.

6. A Story of Ancient History

After a couple more days when the darkness and rain cleared up, Marshall Lee received another letter. Once more, it was an invitation. But this time it was from two different friends; Fionna and Cake. He was requested via cell phone to go to the treehouse the following night. He accepted the offer enthusiastically.

On the night of the party, Marshall flew to Fionna and Cake's house. He was dressed in a deep blue-green hoodie and dark gray jeans with moccasins and a maroon beanie. He got closer to the home and saw many other people heading on in. He glided through the open door himself and Fionna greeted him with a, "Wassup fella? Thanks for coming!"

Marshall winked and proceeded to the sitting room. He almost ran into Lumpy Space Prince, who was flirting with Mrs. Cupcake. In the chattering throng of guests, a tidy, crowned head poked out, belonging to none other than Prince Gumball. The Vampire King swept his raven hair out of his crimson eyes and drifted up to him, tapping the man on the shoulder.

Gumball revolved to face the vampire and beamed. "Sweet licorice! Why, hello, Marshall, I didn't know you were here!" He wore an icing-pink and vanilla sweater with purple jeans and baby-blue sneakers.

The half-demon snickered. "Hey! Just got here. How goes it, Gummy?"

The prince chuckled. "It goes quite well. Cake and Fionna always have more than exemplary parties."

Marshall smiled in agreement. "Heck yeah. Hey, you wanna-"

"Listen up everybody!" Cake called out, stretching her legs so she raised above the guests. "We gonna start the bonfire outside if y'all wanna have fun!"

"Also," Fionna added, "We're doing totes-wowzers party games afterward. Come with us if you want!"

The people started bustling toward the exit and Marshall looked back to Gumball. "I was just gonna ask if you'd join me outside. It gets stuffy in here."

The pink boy nodded. "To the outdoors!" And he marched off with Marshall at his side.

The bonfire was soon lit (by Flame Prince) and everyone seated themselves around it, watching the crackling bengal tiger-colored flames swirl about in the autumn breeze. It was very warm and smelled like spice. The guests all talked merrily amongst each other, sharing stories and such. Marshall let them do the talking as he listened, but Gumball chimed in a few times. The prince wondered why his attention-seeking friend was so quiet, but he didn't mention it. At one point, Fionna remarked, "Boy, It's really lucky the Ice Queen isn't here to jack up our night like she did to P.G.'s party, right guys?"

Many people shouted out and nodded in agreement. Marshall slouched over a bit, watching the others silently.

"What a tranch," Cake grumbled. "She needs to chill out and keep off all the dudes. What's her deal, anyway?"

The vampire pressed his lips together and held his elbows uneasily, shrinking down more.

"Yah, that lady's gotta lumpin' control herself," said L.S.P. "Talk about crazy!"

Marshall stood up slowly, trying not to show his face too much. "Hey, maybe I'll see you guys later! I got some stuff to do, y'know?"

"Oh, later M.L!" Fionna said, before resuming the conversation.

Gumball frowned and watched as the older boy floated in the opposite direction, his arms folded. The prince worriedly pressed his fist to his mouth and hesitated, before announcing to the others, "Ahm, my apologies guys, I think I'm going to head out as well . . . Royal duties and things of that sort."

"Okay, see ya Gum-bum!" Cake waved.

The candy ruler got up and followed Marshall's path, and when he was well away from the group, he jogged to the demon boy's side. "Wait up! What's the matter, pal?"

Marshall stopped and glanced at Gumball, not moving his head. "Why are you here?" he muttered, his voice unusually croaky. "Go have fun with all the others. I'm like . . . kinda busy."

The prince's heart jumped sadly and his purple eyes grew concerned. "Marshall Lee, are you -"

"Gumball, really-"

"No. Something's wrong. I'm sorry, I don't want you to be upset. Did someone say something?"

The black-haired boy stood with his mouth slightly open, his eyes darting nervously. "I just . . . I don't think you'll get it, G-ball."

Gumball drew himself up, his eyebrows furrowed. He said softly and slowly, "You can tell me anything, my friend. Anything at all."

Marshall stared out at the distance, then breathed in and pulled his dark hood over his head. "Fine." He took a seat against a large shady tree and Gumball sat perpendicular to him, giving him space and waiting patiently.

"Okay," Marshall sighed. "So, you know how they were talking about the Ice Queen?"

The prince nodded, his rosy hands in his lap.

"Well, believe it or not, she and I . . . we used to be really close. A super long time ago." He took another shaky breath and went on, "I hated having to get rid of her like that the other day when she crashed your party, but I had to. She really can't help being how she is. So . . . let's just say, my mom was really busy during the war, and I was on my own as a little kid. The Ice Queen found me- before she called herself that, though. I knew her by the name Simone." Marshall gulped, rubbing his knees absently. "She sorta took care of me as I grew up, loved me like a mother; my only guardian, and she was a friend." His voice broke on the last word.

Gumball looked down, baffled, but listening with tender attention. He let the other boy go on after composing himself.

"And, Simone was really really nice. More than you'll ever know. In fact, I always saw her as a hero. Over time, she started to . . . change. It was out of her control. The point is, Simone isn't who she used to be anymore. But she's still dear to my heart and-" He hiccupped almost inaudibly, and used the last of his voice to add, "Now she's _gone._"

There was silence, and the prince could feel his face getting warm and his eyes grew foggy. It hurt him to see Marshall like this. He was always so joking and care-free. And though Gumball didn't know much at all about this long-term history, he was truly concerned about the older boy. He crawled over to sit in front of the vampire, and he looked straight at him. Gumball could not see his face because it was angled down and hidden. The prince tenderly took the sides of Marshall's hood and pulled it behind his head affectionately. The blue boy gradually looked up at Gumball, his ruby eyes shimmering, brimmed with fluid grief. The candy ruler sympathetically put his hands on the sides of Marshall's shoulders and murmured gently, "The people in our hearts will never be gone. Love has no demise."

Marshall stared into Gumball's kind pink face, not saying a word. His eyelids sunk and he quietly bent forward, toward the prince. He put his thumb beneath the younger boy's chin and positioned his lips a centimeter from Gumball's cheek, whispering,"_Tag, you're it."_

And just like that, the vampire shot up into the tree with a _swoosh_, leaving Gumball frozen in place, speechless, slowly sorting out what had just happened. A bittersweet smile spread across his face and he rose to his feet. The prince cleared his throat and shouted out, "I'm gonna get you, Marshall Lee!"

The king laughed slyly from above as Gumball started to climb the tree clumsily. "No you're not, man!"

The boys maneuvered about the tree limbs, like playful children despite their ages. They were both laughing genuinely, the candy ruler scrambling unskillfully as the half-demon drifted around the trunk without effort. The tension faded as easily as steam from a mirror. Soon, Gumball was panting, out of breath, and he lay down on one of the branched to take a break. "No- fair! You- can fly- and I can't!"

"Haha! Yeah but that makes it funny!" Marshall beamed with glee. He descended to the pink boy's height and sighed contentedly. "You're pretty rad, Gummy."

The prince caught his breath and faced the red-eyed boy. "Why do you call me that?"

"I dunno. It's a nickname, isn't it?"

Gumball thought for a moment, then said with a humorous smile, "Well, If you call me 'Gummy', then that means I get to call you-"

"So help me dude, if you say '_Marshy' _. . ."

They both started cracking up and Gumball nearly fell out of the tree.

"Ahh, that's too great!" Marshall laughed, shaking his head.

The pink boy yawned happily and rubbed his eye.

"Tired already?" the vampire inquired. "What time do you usually sleep?"

Gumball sat up. "Around ten o'clock. I estimate it's about eleven."

Marshall smirked. "That's early, man. But, you have a busy schedule I bet."

The prince nodded and began to make his way to the bottom of the tree. When he touched the grass again, the older boy stood beside him and they began walking. Marshall cracked his knuckles and asked, "Where are we goin'?"

"Did you want to return to the party?"

Marshall shrugged. "Mm, nah. If we both get back there at the same time they might think I kidnapped you or something. Ha!"

"Oh dear," Gumball replied with a chuckle, before yawning again.

"In that case," proposed Marshall, "I guess I'll walk ya home."

And so they marched through the grasslands under the indigo-stained sky, quietly listening to the cricket sounds and the wind. Eventually they entered the Candy Kingdom, and Gumball was so tired he told Marshall that he needed a break. He plopped down against a stump quite near the castle and he closed his eyes. The demon boy knelt next to him and waited. After a minute or so, he looked over to ask if the candy ruler was ready. Right away, he realized that the prince was sleeping, his breathing deep and unconscious, with a very innocent look on his relaxed, cherry-tinted face. Marshall discovered that nudging Gumball awake didn't work, and he exhaled slowly. The black-haired boy carefully lifted his friend in his arms and stood, then rose up off the ground, carrying the light prince through the air. His crowned head rested against Marshall's shoulder, bobbing limply as they flew toward the castle. The blue boy remembered where Gumball's room was, and floated to the window. He drifted in slowly, looking around through the darkness. He spotted a bed and hurried over to it, softly placing the younger boy onto it with his head on the silky pillow. Marshall smiled and sailed back to the window, but before he left, he gave a small wave to the sleeping man. Obviously, Gumball could not see this, but the vampire never expressed his gratitude to him for his kindness that night, and thought it was a nice gesture. "'Night," the tall figure mouthed before disappearing out the window.

7. Silly Situations

Following a sunrise and a sunset, after a very restful night's sleep, Prince Gumball rose early at daybreak and prepared himself for the morning. Once he was cleansed and fed, he returned to his bedroom to work on his studies. He was still in his pajamas; a graphic t-shirt and light salmon shorts.

The light pink room was very large and mostly open space. His elegant lavender bed fit for a king (or a prince, rather) was in the middle of a platform against the wall with two paneless arched windows. There was a roundtable on either side with unlit candles on one and a vase of roses on the other. There was also a cushy purple chair on the right wall. A few bright tapestries hung on the walls, bearing royal symbols or images of candy. In the left corner sat one of the only neutral-colored objects in the bedroom; a grand piano shining ink-black.

The candy ruler was sitting at a little wooden desk at the wall opposite the bed, writing in his scientific journal, occasionally glancing at an open book on the desktop. He was taking notes on the properties of sprinkleberries and the other ingredients he planned to use in his mixture. The lighting was poor because the sun had only just begun peeking over the land, making the sky glow faintly with warm colors. The prince put on his spectacles to see better and resumed taking notes.

Soon, he began to feel a subtle prickling sensation on his nape, the feeling one would experience when they are secretly not alone. Gumball stopped writing and looked around, seeing nothing but the curtains stirring daintily about the right window. He ran his hand through his coiffed hair dismissively and turned to the page in his book. All of a sudden, something soft flew into him and he jerked to the side, shouting out. Gumball looked down at what turned out to be one of the pillows from his bed, then he scoped the room warily. He did a double-take when he spotted a dark figure sitting on the arm of the purple chair. Gumball's eyes dilated fearfully for a second, until he recognized who the person was with an annoyed-but-pleasantly-surprised smile. "Oh, just you." He laughed. " I should have known."

Marshall nimbly flipped sideways off the seat and strode over to him with a crooked grin. "Who else? Heh. Whoa, hey, you kept the t-shirt I gave you?"

The prince glanced down. "Uh, yeah! Of course!" he chirped, blushing a little. He wished he was wearing proper clothes instead of pajamas, but they were so comfortable and the shirt smelled nice, just like its original owner. The vampire looked flattered, his hands in his pockets. He was dressed all in black; a sharp black cardigan and narrow-legged slacks with dress boots. The only non-black thing on him was his wine-colored belt.

"What's that, nerd stuff?" the half-demon asked, gesturing to Gumball's work area.

"Why, I suppose you could call it that. I was finishing up my collection of data on the project you helped me with in that field previously. The happiness elixir experiment, remember?"

Marshall nodded. "Yup. Those were some appetizing little berries."

"Quite. So, any reason you sneaked into my room and ambushed me with my own pillow?

The vampire beamed proudly. "Ah, y'know . . . you're fun to mess with. And cool to hang around, I admit."

The prince's eyes brightened, his expression meek. "That's kind of you to say. Your company is equally enjoyable!"

"Oh, stop, you. So do ya have to finish that or can we chill or what?"

Gumball cocked his head. "I'll have time to work later. So what were you thinking of do-"

"_Augh_, ouch!" Marshall hissed; he had turned to face the window but the sunlight had intensified over the past minute and it hit him in the face. He covered his burning skin and shrank down, backing away.

"_Marsh_- Oh glob," the candy ruler fretted, rushing over to his friend. Gumball stepped in front of the vampire and used his own body as a shield, with Marshall tucking his face against him. Gumball pulled him aside, out of the glare, and left him there as he raced to each window to close the curtains. He returned to the red-eyed boy and saw him rubbing his jawline as his skin healed. Marshall sighed and stood up straight again. "Ugh. I'm good now. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Sorry about that. So I guess we'll have to stay in here, yes?"

"Uh huh. Man, I'm stupid," the older boy muttered. "Forgot my umbrella."

"It's all fine," Gumball coaxed. "You can borrow mine again when you leave." He viewed the nearly-lightless bedroom and concluded, "It's dark."

Marshall looked at the prince with narrowed eyes, commenting sarcastically, "For real? Didn't notice." He laughed lightly and flicked his hand, automatically lighting all the candles in the room. "You might wanna consider electricity sometime."

Gumball had flinched when the fire magically rose up from the wicks, but he replied calmly, "Conserving energy is good though. Anyway, what now?"

Marshall drummed his fingers on the floor. "Truth or dare?"

The pink boy pursed his lips and looked up. " Hmm . . . Sure."

"'Kay," the vampire said happily. "Which one, then?"

"Um, truth."

"Predictable," Marshall smirked. "What's the worst thing you've screwed up as the prince of this place?"

Gumball raised his eyebrow and thought. "Heh heh, I believe that would be the time I accidentally sent the banana guards to the wrong kingdom and they returned two days later with blackened peels and a pack of fire wolves that nearly burned down the cotton candy forest. . . . It was the Fire Kingdom."

Marshall started cracking up. "Dude, that's legendary! Ha! You really _do_ make mistakes. But were the guards okay?"

"Oh yes," Gumball smiled semi-ashamedly. "They recovered well. The forest was taken care of before anything serious happened, and I asked Flame Queen to have some of her subjects come take back the wolves. Everything was settled in the end."

"That's epic," Marshall laughed. "Okay, me now. Dare!"

"Also predictable," Gumball smiled. He brainstormed for a few moments and said, "I dare you, to consume a color that isn't red."

The blue boy lowered his eyebrows. "Gross. But I'll do it." He came up with an idea. "Get one of those roses," he decided, pointing to the vase on a nightstand.

Gumball obliged and handed one of the flowers to him. Marshall held it limply in his hand, grimacing at the spiked green stem. He would have much preferred the petals. "Alright, here I go . . ." He bent down and stuck his pointy teeth into the plant with a crunch sound, and he sucked the pigment out with an expression of disgust. When the stem was entirely white, Marshall dropped the wounded rose and said, "Blagh, that was the worst." He poked out his tongue. "Green tastes rotten to me."

Gumball looked at the vampire, impressed. "You're pretty bold! Green's the exact opposite of red. Nice job, fellow," he congratulated, reaching out to poke the black-haired boy's side.

"HA! Dude, don't touch my ribcage, man. Just, don't. Ever."

Gumball smiled humorously. "Ticklish much?"

"Pff, not real- GUMBALL, HAHA~ _NO!_"

Gumball started prodding Marshall's midriff juvenilely as the half-demon chortled, trying to shield himself as he laughed down to the floor on his back. "_HA HA HA- STOP- HA HA, YOU GUM-WAD!"_

The uncharacteristically immature prince eased off with the tickling assault after the victim elbowed him away in defense. Gumball chuckled mirthfully and let Marshall regain his composure. When he could breathe again, he sat up and threw an accusing-but-playful look. "What was _that, _P.G?"

The prince beamed, showing his clean teeth. "Fun!"

"You annoying piece of candy," Marshall huffed teasingly, then abruptly snatched the younger boy's glasses off his nose and floating away with them with a snicker of vengeance.

Gumball groaned. "_Abadeer!_" He raced after the vampire and tried to jump up and grab them from him, but Marshall was too high up to reach. The red-eyed boy started to swoop down occasionally, dangerously close, laughing at the crowned boy. Eventually, the prince grabbed the glasses and ran off with them, then hid them away in his desk victoriously. "In your face, Marshmallow!"

Hating to lose (and be ridiculed), Marshall dove down after Gumball and swiftly cornered him like a predator. "That, is no way to speak to the Vampire King and future leader of the Nightosphere, mister." The pink boy laughed timidly, pressed against the wall. The half-demon edged closer, a devious and powerful glint in his scarlet irises. "You know, _pink _has red in it. A bit too sweet for my taste, but still, I could take all the enticing _red_ right out of you, G-ball." Marshall flattened his right palm to the wall, trapping the vulnerable candy ruler, and leaning forward with an unblinking glare. Gumball's face was immediately depleted of his joyous pride, replaced with alarm and sudden fear. The king bared his white fangs and hissed sinisterly at the prince, whose purple eyes were huge as he stood like a statue, locked in place by the intimidating taller boy.

Marshall's stern mouth twitched and he burst out in laughter, stepping away with success in his eyes. Gumball let go of his breath in relief, looking slightly abashed. "Okay, you really got me that time! Phew!"

The boy in the classy cardigan folded his arms and sighed. "You're way too easy to freak out."

The candy ruler rubbed his forehead. "And you're too superb at being terrifying!"

Marshall nodded with reason. "You know it. So like, anyway, how abou- YOU HAVE A _PIANO!?_"

Gumball turned to the handsome instrument to which the other guy was referring, and he said, "Ahh, indeed I do! You play the pianoforte?"

Marshall was already dashing toward the lustrous ebony furnishing. He sat down eagerly and replied, "Heck yeah! But I don't have one, only a keyboard. G.B . . . this is _incredible_."

The prince beamed. "I'm glad you enjoy it! Unfortunately, I don't have much time to use it myself, but you are more than welcome to anytime you're over if you like."

The vampire's eyes shone with excitement. He stroked the keys in fascination, then stretched out his narrow fingers. He slowly began to play and Gumball sat down to listen. Right away, the prince felt his soul inflate with ecstasy.

Despite being the son of a demon, Marshall Lee played the elegant instrument like an angel. Immaculate, alluring music filled the room, so clear and sharp, yet heavenly soft all the while. His hands traveled across the pearly keys with surprising grace and skill, producing lovely sounds that reverberated charmingly throughout the dim room, deeply tranquil and intriguing. The melody had a tone of mystic regalness, and it was entirely original. The music astonished Gumball, who watched his friend perform in total awe, for- who knew the fiendish man was so talented with such a classical instrument? Marshall's exquisite song delicately came to a close, and he exhaled blissfully as the last echoing chord died down.

As the boy on the floor was speechless, he could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the vampire's profile, with an expression of respect and delight.

Marshall smiled mildly. "My father used to play that song when I was really small. I know it by heart."

The prince finally found his voice. "All I can say is that that was the most phenomenal sonance I have ever beheld in all my years."

Marshall beamed. "Thanks Gummy. You talk like a nerd."

Gumball chuckled with good nature. "Well, that's me."

Marshall rose from the piano bench and took a seat next to the younger boy who stretched with a deep breath. "I should probably head downstairs soon to begin my kingdom duties for the day," he mentioned.

"Oh yeaaah! Sometimes I forget you're royalty when you act so casual and chill."

Gumball laughed bashfully. "I guess I loosen up you and I hang out. It's nice to take a break from being responsible."

The black-haired boy inclined his head. "I sure bet it is. Whelp, I'm gonna split. You got that umbrella I can use?"

"Oh, yes!" The prince ambled to his closet and removed the blue cylinder, then placed it in Marshall's hand. "Here you go."

"Rock on," he said, strolling to the nearest window with Gumball.

"Farewell, buddy!" the prince exclaimed.

Marshall hesitated, then gave the pink boy a quick guy-hug that made his cheeks glow. The pianist smiled and advised, "Keep it real, Your Highness." He then pulled aside the curtains and hopped out the window, floating off to who-knew-where.

The candy ruler clasped his hands and began to pace around as he giddily recalled each little occurrence of that playful morning.

8. A Lovely Night of Pink and Blue

Evenings below the Rock Candy Mountains were always grand and serene in Prince Gumball's opinion. The man was sitting cross-legged on the golden grass, looking up at the beautiful orange sierra before him, his eyes peaceful and at ease. The sky was darkening, but there was still enough sunlight to illuminate the land and some sides of the mountains, making parts of them warm yellow against the orange. Gumball was back in his royal suit, looking formal but comfortable as he gazed at the natural formations.

Not too far from there, Marshall Abadeer was laying on his back by a large blue pond outside the cave, under a big tree. His zombie dog Schwablette was sitting a few yards away, pawing the clear water lazily. She yipped and trotted over to her companion, waiting for him to pet her. Marshall exhaled and scratched her ear. He was wearing his favorite outfit, a red, plaid flannel shirt with cropped long sleeves, dark blue jeans rolled up at the ends, and brick-colored shoes with white laces and soles. The vampire began to hover airily above the soft earth, closing his eyes. "I think I'm gonna go find something to do, Schwabs."

The white poodle stuck out her little tongue and padded back toward her home, leaving Marshall alone. He sat up and noticed a flat stone on the ground, then snatched it absently. The boy flipped it in his hand, then flicked his wrist to send it skipping across the pond, rippling the glassy water. He then stood and turned around, looking out at the varying terrains beyond his property. Marshall's eyes stopped at one in particular, and he put his hands on his sides, deciding where he was about to go.

Gumball had begun to walk around, still observing the towering mountains in every direction. He pinpointed an advancing shape in the sky, dark and winged. The prince smiled knowingly. It could be none other than his demon friend. The prince inferred that Marshall could avoid getting burned too badly by sunlight in that particular form because of the fur. The large bat landed and morphed into Marshall holding Gumball's borrowed umbrella. He gave a joking bow and greeted, "Fancy meeting you here."

The candy ruler raised his hand in hello, and asked interestedly, "How did you know I was here, Marsh?"

The black-haired boy smirked and replied matter-of-factly, "Echolocation, bro. That thing bats do to find their dinner."

"Oh, I see," Gumball understood. "I know what echolocation is, by the way. I'm just hoping I'm not your next meal . . ."

"Ha!" Marshall shouted bemusedly. "Don't worry, G-ball. I don't chew gum."

They both laughed at the comment. The purple-eyed boy clapped his hands together. "Hey, let's visit someplace. I've accomplished all my tasks for the day and I'm free."

"Yes!" Marshall cheered. "I mean, cool, yeah. Let's go on a walk or something."

Gumball concurred that this was a pleasant notion, and the two set forward on their evening stroll. The half-demon looked over to the crowned boy. "How 'bout we ask each other questions and stuff?" he suggested.

"I like that idea! Ask me something, then."

"A'ight. what's your favorite food?"

"That would be spaghetti. I adore pasta."

Marshall laughed. "I like watermelon. Or those red berries we found. Your turn now."

"Okay, how many instruments do you have?"

The red-eyed boy thought for a bit. "Eight, I think. Mostly stringed. Ah, who are you the most tight with in your kingdom?"

"Lord Mo-Chro surely. And then Peppermint Maid. Lord is like my right hand man. So, hmm, what's your favorite form of travel?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Flying, of course. Wait- unless there's a Goldfish Beast to hitch a ride from. That's about as thrilling as it can get!"

Gumball smiled at the prospect of riding a gigantic koi. "You've done that before? How didn't you get hurt by the sun?"

"Witch put a temporary curse on me," he said indifferently. "But man, you gotta try it some time."

The prince tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well . . . why not today?"

"Really?" Marshall beamed. "I'm all for it! Let's head to the ocean while the sun goes down."

"Wonderful," Gumball chimed. This was going to be adventurous.

The two men trekked to the beach, exchanging more trivial questions as they went along. The sunlight gradually grew fainter and fainter as the Earth spun, and soon it was so scarce that the vampire gave the umbrella back, having no use for it. They finally reached the dull, sandy coast and stopped to look at the dancing beryl waves. They splashed and rolled placidly, the sound making Gumball sleepy. But he knew he wouldn't be tired soon.

"Now we just need to find one," Marshall stated, thinking.

The pink boy perked up with an idea. "I read in an article that you can call a Goldfish Beast by whistling with a small seashell."

"Awesome!" Marshall replied. He bent down to pick up a little white shell and gave it to Gumball, who held it between his fingers and brought it to his lips, creating a high, smooth noise that resembled a flute. They waited.

Soon enough, a large, scaly, tangerine head peaked out of the ocean and swam up to the edge of the shore.

"What'cha waiting for?" the half-demon smirked, already boarding the creature's slippery back.

"I hate getting wet," Gumball mumbled to himself before timidly climbing on top of the orange beast, behind the older boy

"Ready?" Marshall checked eagerly.

The prince held onto the over-sized fish with his legs and replied, "I suppose."

"Don't fall off 'cause I'm not saving you again," the vampire smirked, abruptly sending the fish forward. Gumball nearly flew off, but he grabbed onto Marshall's sides just in time as the creature leaped mightily out of the sea, and crashing back in with a shower of cool saltwater. Marshall laughed with exhilaration and steered the fish through the rhythmic, bouncing waves in the dark. Gumball's stomach dropped every time they rose into the breezy ocean air, and he held his friend tighter. The Goldfish Beast continued to bound freely through the water, occasionally veering in a different direction, which made the candy ruler squeeze his eyes shut nervously. But after a while, he got used to it and even began yelling out with Marshall, enjoying the wobbly, dangerous expedition. The riders looked up at the sky, seeing the moon in the navy sky, glowing pale silver like a ghostly simper.

All of a sudden, The aquatic creature swerved sharply to the right, and both boys were thrown off its back, shouting out.

"_Oof!" _They both exclaimed as they hit the ground. Or, at least when Gumball did. As they had landed, the prince struck the sand with his back, and Marshall fell on top of him, chest-first. The purple-eyed boy looked at the half-demon smushing him, who was also staring. Gumball stayed still for a moment, then scrunched up his nose with a smirk and pushed Marshall off him. The older boy got up and snickered, holding out his hand. The prince took it and allowed the blue boy to pull him to his feet, but when he did, Marshall didn't let go. Gumball chose to ignore it, and he commented, "That was actually a pretty good time."

The vampire smiled. "I know, right? That was insane!"

They stepped along the waterfront quietly, their hands swinging between them. Marshall's was cold and Gumball's was warm. The younger boy noticed something and began to act embarrassed, averting his head. "Um, Marshall . . . your shirt."

The black-haired boy looked down and laughed in humorous realization. His shirt came undone a bit after the collision, so he quickly fixed it, having to release Gumball's hand. The king in red spoke up afterward, "P.G, I wanna show you somethin'.

"Oh, sure!"

Marshall put his arm around the prince's waist ("What are you-") and he soared into the air, causing Gumball to gasp.

"Okay then," the candy ruler grumbled, not looking down.

They flew to a big tree with something built into it; an old wooden deck. Marshall set the pink boy down and they both examined the place. The little open deck looked very ancient, the floorboards dirty and sun-faded, and the dull railing broken in some places. However, it was sturdily built and only creaked a little bit. The structure looked almost charming in the dim radiance of the moon and stars. There was a nice breeze swirling about, and it smelled flowery from the white and pink dogwood trees around the deck.

"I claimed this place when I was younger," Marshall told him. "See here?"

Gumball looked at a marking he was pointing to on the railing; a small, sharp 'M'.

"I haven't been here in a while," the red-eyed boy said, "But it's cool to visit I guess."

Gumball smiled. "It's a lovely place, I must say."

"Yeah, I like it too," Marshall agreed, wandering over to a little box near the trunk of the tree. He lifted it and brought it over to the other boy. "This is stuff from when I was a kid." He set it down and opened the lid, revealing various little objects. The prince's attention was caught by three shiny blue buttons sitting in the corner. "What are those for?"

Marshall beamed bittersweetly and removed the buttons. "Ah, those are replacement eyes for that little bear of mine, Hambo."

Gumball smiled too. "Is that a music box?"

The vampire withdrew the little antique and nodded. He placed it on the railing and turned the brass crank, winding it up. A delicate song began to play, with a soft, fair, and fanciful atmosphere.

Marshall flashed the prince a crooked grin. "Do you dance, G-Ball?"

Taken aback, the boy in the suit said nothing.

Marshall took an involuntary step forward. "Come on, I don't bite," he promised, his fangs glinting.

Gumball pressed his lips together and grinned apologetically, shaking his head.

The vampire rolled his eyes playfully. "_Venite ad me, Gumball."_

The pink raised an eyebrow. "_Sie haben ein hübsches Gesicht."_

"_Non intellego verba tua. Sed vox tua dilexi."_

"_Ähm . . . sicher."_

They both chuckled, not having a clue what the other just said. However, Marshall took the younger boy's hand swiftly and held his back, pulling him a bit closer. He began to slowly step around the floor with Gumball, who smiled helplessly, giving in with a shy look. The pair gracefully drifted around the elevated deck, along to the lovely music. Both boys thought it was silly, but in a very sweet way. Marshall twirled the prince around a few times, beaming kindly when they faced each other again. They swayed back and forth as they meandered, waltz-like and innocent. The music box chimed to a stop, and the partners disbanded, smiling bashfully.

"Fantastic," The older boy murmured tenderly, his scarlet eyes bright.

The fragrant air smelling of dogwood blossoms carried through the warm mellow breeze, bringing light pink petals fluttering along with it. The darkness all around was somehow welcoming, accompanied by the celestial light from above that shone down peacefully. The vampire slowly drifted closer to the prince again, his feet a few inches off the ground. Marshall's layered, charcoal-black hair was swishing about in the mild wind, a distant, dreamy expression on his dimly lit face. He was looking right at Gumball, his deep red gaze content and fond. The candy-scented prince was doing just the same, angling his pink, golden-crowned head upward to see the floating boy. Marshall gave a subtle, crooked blue smile, suddenly reaching out with his hands. He grabbed the collar of Gumball's suit and before the prince could react, Marshall pulled him to his tip-toes and brought his tilted rosy face to his own, into a swift kiss. Gumball closed his stunned purple eyes and gently held Marshall's forearms affectionately.

When the two parted, the vampire blinked twice and beamed brightly. He lowered Gumball to the floor again, but the weightless feeling didn't leave him. The prince smiled sheepishly, his face tingling, and whispered, "Marshall Lee . . . It's good that you don't chew gum."

Doubled laughter echoed through the darkness atop the tree deck, beneath the grinning silver moon.

_The end._


End file.
